


Purity

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Innocence, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones." - Cheryl Hughes</p><p> </p><p>A secret affair between a Christian and an Atheist wouldn't stay hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an offer Sehun could’ve resist but the younger was entranced to explore certain edges, to attempt to push his borders further. It was tiring to live off a daily routine which hadn’t held any excitement, he longed to be able to try out different things. Sehun was unfamiliar to the entire situation he found himself in this evening, he was set to entertain the customers attending the nightclub MUTE in Yongsan in the most innocent manner they mustered to come up with. The Boss of nightclub MUTE had inspected Sehun’s figure and deemed Sehun as an appropriate seller, Sehun would fit the accessible position very well, was what Junmyeon had said after he had withdrawn from Sehun the other evening. Sehun was stood in a white V-neck, it was a large one, it fell over his bottom, exposing the only skin which were mainly his pale legs. Junmyeon rubbed in between Sehun’s smooth shaven thighs, this caused Sehun to shudder slightly as he avoided his Boss’ gaze and tried reducing the space between his legs but it was futile as Junmyeon nipped at the flesh of his thigh, Sehun shrieked at the unexpected touch. Junmyeon caressed the skin he had squeezed tightly afterwards, claiming Sehun shouldn’t have red sore skin before the start of his first official shift the following evening. Sehun was dressed in a pair of black stockings adorned with a tiny white bowtie at the upper side, with a white long sleeveless shirt on his upper body. His black hair fell into his face neatly, as he had to comb it back with his fingers every twenty seconds. Sehun was a supposed to serve the customers, his service would consist of the innocence he would display to a maximum extend, he would build his way up to a higher position in the future. 

But Oh Sehun was currently a twenty-two year old Christian student who attended Seoul University three days a week, he was taking quite a few risks at the moment. His parents were aware of his absence at home, but Sehun had fed them a couple of well thought up lies. It had been the exact same excuse with his lover of two years, Seulgi, a lovely beautiful woman who Sehun had met at the University. Seulgi was a gracious lover, she has a huge heart, and would often spend time with Sehun at church on mostly every Sunday of the week. Sehun would take out Seulgi to get ice-cream after a long day of classes, their relationship was seen as a long lasting beautiful friendship between two lovers.

Sehun usually wouldn’t disobey the orders of his parents, but he felt drawn into the entire scandalous entertainment Seoul provided, he had set a particular achievement, he would battle his fears and mostly insecurities. All the positions of the employers were written on crimson papers in the office on the notice-board, Sehun was currently stood behind the bar, his head was lowered and his eyes were directed onto the mosaic tiled floor. Minseok, the current employer stationed behind the bar was serving all the customers seated at the bar, who were mainly there to enjoy an evening of entertainment, karaoke and pleasurable meetings. Minseok had a minute of rest as everyone seated at the bar were helped, he glanced at the fragile boy standing near the glasses in his uniform, he snickered at the sight, Sehun was too innocent to be here, Minseok wouldn’t understand how he had gotten the position. 

“Mate, shouldn’t you be out there?” Minseok asked, as he walked off to the other side of the bar, continuing the cleaning process of the unclean glasses placed on the counter.

“I will, in a few minutes,” Minseok laughed lightly, as he eyed the boy with a small smile.

“Come on, you’re only serving all these people their drinks. It’s nothing.” Minseok tried reassure Sehun who was slightly shaken by the thought of getting on the workfloor accompanied by pervert men in their late twenties and thirties. Minseok caught on the moment he noticed Sehun clench his eyes shut as if he was thinking all of this over. The only aspect of the problem was, he had assigned and should at least try a shift or two before he could rethink his miserable life decisions.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Sehun whispered quietly.

“Well, you shouldn’t. But you’ve made this decision yourself, nobody had forced you in this position.” Minseok was currently standing beside Sehun, a hand placed on Sehun’s shoulder.

“It’s a shift of three hours, time flies here.” Sehun nodded, as he swallowed slowly before he took a few steps towards the exit, preparing himself mentally. 

“Don’t worry, all these customers are nice. They won’t harm you.” Sehun nodded slowly as he faced the door, he took a deep breath before he walked through the door to get to the main floor of the building.

-

Chanyeol was clad in blue denim jeans which were slightly ripped at the part of his knees, he had thrown a black sleeveless shirt on as the weather was slightly warm. He had recently bought a pair of newly designed white Nike shoes which he decided to wear this evening. His black hair was swept back in a neat manner. He was seated at a table, along with two friends of his who decided to tag along the last minute. 

Hanbin was seated across from Chanyeol, a cigarette between his fingers as he exhaled the smoke slowly. Jongdae was quietly watching the people dancing on the floor with a blank expression, which was surprising. 

“You both could’ve stayed at home, it wouldn’t have changed anything if I was here on my own.” Jongdae turned his attention towards his friend who was clearly annoyed for no logical reason. Jongdae laughed abnormally loud, Chanyeol gave Jongdae one glance which told him enough. The laughter died down immediately, causing Chanyeol to sigh deeply.

“You’re not helping either, mate.” Hanbin said as he placed the cigarette between his lips.

“Find one of those boy toys, I heard they had enough of those here,” Jongdae suggested, this aggravated Chanyeol possibly even more.

“I would ruin them,”

“If it makes you feel better,” Hanbin added. Whilst Chanyeol was in discussion with Hanbin who was more alert than before, Jongdae fixated his gaze onto the floor where he noticed a couple of men walking around in scandalous uniforms. His gaze had fallen on one particular slim boy dressed in clothing which screamed innocent. Jongdae kept his gaze on the tall boy who was walking around carrying a tray with alcoholic beverages placed on it. He turned his attention back to Chanyeol before craning his neck to take another glance at the boy walking around.

“I’ve found your ideal distraction, Chanyeol.”


	2. Chapter 2

"You should at least try it once,"

 

"A distraction would help you in this case,"

 

"And I've found your perfect match." Jongdae couldn't keep his mouth shut, Chanyeol wasn't replying to anything Jongdae had been saying, he wasn't interested first of all and secondly he didn't know the boy Jongdae had been talking about non-stop. Jongdae grew irritated due to Chanyeol refusing to corporate with his plans. Jongdae would definitely succeed, he would bribe the employer with a certain good amount of cash if it was needed, he could afford it to spend a bit. 

 

Hanbin was ignoring the entire situation, he wasn't present against his will but he could've been anywhere else. For example, he could be roaming the streets of Seoul during the late hours and relax his mind freely without any nonsense chatter abusing his ears, he should've thought this through earlier. 

 

Jongdae was menacingly calm, Hanbin and Chanyeol weren't accustomed with his odd behaviour he was currently displaying. Chanyeol wouldn't speak a word, it might stimulate Jongdae to act upon his plans after all.

Jongdae stood up the second the employer who caught Jongdae's eye surprisingly walked passed their table. He bumped his arm clearly purposely into the tray the employer was carrying. Glasses filled with water and alcoholic liquor to the brim lost their balance and shattered onto the floor. The employer shrieked, alarmed. The tray he was carrying fell onto the floor, causing lots of unneeded noise and attention to the scene. The boy crouched down in a hurry, he wasn't conscious of the fact that his arm was bleeding, he wasn't placing his health first which he should've. Jongdae smirked knowingly as he glanced down at the boy trying to wipe the spilled liquor off the floor with napkins. The employer looked up as he felt a presence looming above him, seemingly forgetting he had bumped into a customer. This brought him back on his feet, he kept bowing and apologizing for his awful mistakes. Chanyeol kept his gaze on the boy, although he would rather divert his gaze elsewhere, the employer seemed to capture his attention somehow. Jongdae stood before the boy with a deep frown, his acting was horrible Chanyeol thought, he might as well watch and entertain himself somewhat.

"I apologize, sir. I-I wasn't looking, I'll get you a free d-drink," The boy stuttered helplessly, eyes roaming around timidly. Jongdae cocked his head to the side, laughing calmly. The boy was frightened as he stared into Jongdae's eyes, obviously not expecting such a reaction, which was completely deceptive in Chanyeol's opinion.

 

"There's no need for a free drink, dear. I understand you're a bit clumsy, it's nothing I can't handle." Jongdae started, the tone of his voice sounded authoritative. Chanyeol kept his distance and would butch in if Jongdae decided to cross a non-existent line. The boy nodded weakly, not comprehending the entire situation.

 

"There's something else I'd love to have though," The employer nodded, clearly wanting to please Jongdae in any way possible just to maintain his job in the long run.

 

"Your name," Jongdae could've been straight forward but he loved playing around whenever deemed appropriate, in his mind mostly at least.

 

"I'm very sorry to announce this, sir. But we aren't allowed to give such personal information to customers, it's prohibited."

 

"Ah, is it?" Jongdae asked, mockingly. The boy hesitated at first but nodded afterwards, he shouldn't be afraid in such a situation when his personal space might get violated.

 

"You see, whatever mess you've caused here just now. I might just share that piece of information with your Boss who won't be very satisfied to hear about your unfriendly customer service."

 

"You wouldn't risk losing this position, would you?"

 

"Sehun," Sehun whispered as he avoided any of the gazes directed at him, instead he set his gaze on the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. He was slightly trembling, it could've been fear or the wetness that seeped underneath his work attire.

 

"Sehun," Jongdae repeated, before directing his gaze at Chanyeol who was unobvious struggling in his seat, opting to interfere or stay silent.

 

"That's a beautiful name you've got there," Jongdae complimented Sehun, who wasn't very attentive momentarily as he feared the consequences he might receive after his inconsiderate deeds.

 

"Listen, Sehun. I've heard about the services you grant in this place. I'd love to have a word with whoever manages the staff in that particular part," 

 

"I won't-" Sehun started but was rudely interrupted.

 

"Jongdae, let's leave this place. I came here to drink," Chanyeol said whilst he stood up, glancing in Jongdae's direction. There was a sudden tension between them, but Chanyeol wasn't afraid and knew exactly what Jongdae was up to and he wasn't letting it slide that easily. Sehun had looked up to see where the sudden silence came from, he could cut the searing tension with a sharp knife if needed.

 

"Excuse me, sir." Sehun tried to avoid any possible violation of the set-up rules to occur as he tried to grab the attention of the men who were in a soundless battle with each other.

 

“I should’ve been more alert, sir. I’ll be back in a second with any beverage you would want,”

 

“It’s fine, we’re about to leave.”

 

“Actually, we would like a glass of the strongest alcoholic drink you have. The price doesn’t matter.” Jongdae stared Chanyeol down, raising one eyebrow. Sehun glanced between the two customers, hesitating if he was to follow the orders or disregard it. Chanyeol took his seat again, as he stared at the top of the table, irritation clearly visible in his facial expression.

 

“A-alright, I’ll be back in a second,” Sehun stutters perceptibly as he stumbles away.

 

“Hurry,” Jongdae yells once Sehun is already out of sight. Jongdae turns to glance back at Chanyeol who wasn’t very content with Jongdae’s way of approaching people, he could care less though and Chanyeol knew this specific detail.

 

“He looks like a fuckin’ minor, you could’ve thought twice.”

 

“That’s something I should probably tell you,” Jondae opposes, a smirk appearing slowly as he notes Chanyeol surrendering silently. Hanbin brings his attention to his two mates who were bickering continuously, this place wasn’t the nicest place in the city but it had its perks. Hanbin could visit nightclub MUTE if he needed some relief once in a while.

 

“This is a nightclub, mate. He is working here, he must be a young adult otherwise he wouldn’t be working here.” Hanbin pointed out, not exactly meaning to interfere but he could at least state the facts.

 

“Their service could consist of some illegal shit and we wouldn’t know.” Chanyeol was angered, these people were supposedly his friends but weren’t very supportive at the moment.

 

“We aren’t drinking shit, we’re paying for it. That’s it.” Chanyeol said, as he stuck his hand in his pocket retrieving a stack of bills and placing two twenties on the table.

 

“I thought you came here to drink, wasn’t that your first motive?” Jongdae inquired as he glanced at the cash. Hanbin tilted his eyebrows, amused. Chanyeol was certainly not having it.

 

“Alone, yes. Until you two fuckers showed up.”

 

“Lies, you wouldn’t survive it out here on your own.” Jongdae was pushing it now. Chanyeol was one second from standing up and walking out of there until he heard someone clearing their throat, he glanced up at the still timid employer who was currently standing beside their table still clad in the same dirty work attire. His eyes were casted down, as he tried to avoid eye contact. Chanyeol felt somewhat bad, it was his fault after all. He shouldn’t have visited this nightclub, he could’ve gone anywhere else and still gotten drunk.

 

“Three glasses of Bacardi,” Sehun whispered faintly as he managed to take each glass of the slightly trembling tray placed on his palm and set it on the table. His eyes stayed low the entire time, Jongdae gripped Sehun’s arm when Sehun retreated. Sehun nearly stumbled onto the table, causing another unneeded accident. Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat, the grip of the customer was firm.

 

“Join us,” Came the voice of Jongdae ridiculously kindly, as expected. Sehun shook his head briefly, unable to voice out a comprehending response. Jongdae laughed the obvious shakiness of the boy off.

 

“I insist, Sehun. We, insist.” Chanyeol glared at Jongdae who was relishing it all. Hanbin stayed silent throughout the entire conversation. Sehun’s hand was slightly trembling, his bleeding arm was still visible but the blood had clearly dried off. Chanyeol doesn’t understand why the boy couldn’t take care of himself first before helping any of the customers.

 

“I-I don’t think the Boss will let me,” Sehun said softly, almost inaudibly as he clenched his eyes shut. Chanyeol couldn’t watch any longer as he noted how Jongdae was about to respond in a cruel way, once more.

 

“I’m certain-“

 

“That’s alright. There’s no need to stay, Sehun was it?” Chanyeol started, Sehun nodded weakly.

 

“Thank you for the drinks, we appreciate it.” Jongdae was staring at Chanyeol as he said this, Chanyeol didn’t give two fucks though. Chanyeol noted how Jongdae still hadn’t let go of Sehun’s arm and cleared his throat as a warning. Jongdae complied and leaned back in his seat, as he took a sip of the alcoholic drink he just received without paying for it. Sehun bowed deeply twice, and whispered a small thank you.

 

“Please, take care of your arm before you do anything else.” Chanyeol advised Sehun, Sehun glances at his left arm, apparently noticing its state just now.

 

“Thank you, sir.” He said once more before he scurried off in the direction he just came from minutes prior.

 

“Watch your mouth, Jongdae. It will get you in huge problems one day.”

 

“Probably shit I’ll be able to handle anyways.” Chanyeol scoffed, as he stood up and took his belongings with him.

 

“I’m leaving, I’ll see the both of you later.”

 

“Already? You’re no fun man.” Jongdae said, as he chugs more of the alcoholic drink into his system. Chanyeol shook his head, disapprovingly. He nodded at Hanbin before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, I hope all of you like this chapter!
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts, your comments truly motivate me to write more.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
